


A Special Kind of Show

by FieraHawke



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Kink, Multi, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism, exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieraHawke/pseuds/FieraHawke
Summary: Hawke confesses a secret to her lover, Isabela: She wants to be dominated and spanked.In front of the gang.Isabela is happy to make this happen.





	A Special Kind of Show

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = love!
> 
> Edit, just saw that my computer auto "corrected" the spelling of Isabela. I realize it's spelled wrong. Please forgive!

Hawke rolled over on the bed and studied Isabella carefully. The rogue pirate lay slumped among Hawke’s red sheets, lethargic with the tiredness that came after sex, but she was still awake. 

She glanced at Hawke casually. “Yes? You want another round, already?”  
“Well, sure,” Hawke admitted. “But, um--” 

Hawke licked her dry lips, suddenly feeling nervous. Isabella had always assured her that she could tell her anything, and it’s not like her lover was a prude. But still.

“What is it, kitten?” Isabella’s face showed a hint of what could almost be mistaken for concern, but just for a second. Then, a mischievous grin lit up her face. “Wait. I know. You have a secret fetish, don’t you?”

Hawke felt her face redden, and cursed all the gods. Maker, why did this have to be so embarrassing? She’d already done everything in the book to Isabella, and Isabella had done everything in the book to her. But this--this was somehow--oh, Maker.

“I want to be spanked,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. “But not just the normal way, like that sailor punishment roleplay from last night.”  
“What do you mean, then?” Isabella raised an eyebrow and grinned wider. “Are you saying you want me to whip you? I certainly won’t draw blood, but if you want me to hit a little harder than--”  
“I want you to spank me in front of the others.” Hawke felt a rush of wetness swell between her legs as she spoke the words. “It’s a kink thing, I have this lust for humiliation, and I’m tired of having to be in charge every second of the time. I want you to spank me, and I want you to let the others watch.” She gulped. “If they’re willing to see it, I mean.”

Isabella climbed on top of Hawke and pinned the mage’s hands above her head.  
“I think we can make that happen, love.” Her voice was dangerously low.

#

The next evening, the gang sat around Hawke’s living room table playing cards. Aveline and Merrill had to work that night, and the servants were out on vacation. This left Anders, Fenris, and Varric, and Merrill, in addition to the two hosts Isabella and Hawke. They’d all had a few drinks by this point, and the game had devolved into a series of sex jokes.

Isabella suddenly cleared her throat loudly. She put down her hand of cards and pushed her chair back, smiling like a shark. The others grew silent with curiosity as they turned to watch.  
Hawke felt a rush of nervousness, but also the tingles of arousal deep within her core. She knew what was coming.

“Hey, everyone,” said Isabella casually. “Is there anyone in here who would object to seeing Hawke naked?”

Varric snorted. Anders laughed and shook his head. Fenris made a strangled cough and didn’t say a word, but his breeches didn’t do much to hide the bulge that had appeared there.

“Hell no,” said Varric. “I don’t think a single soul in Thedas would object to that sight. Why do you ask?”

Isabella smiled. “Because she told me, after a long steamy session of kinky sex, that she fantasizes about me spanking her.” She raised an eyebrow. “In front of all of you.”

Hawke felt herself blushing even more feverishly than before. She had expected Isabella to broach the subject, and had been quite looking forward to it despite the humiliation, but she hadn’t quite expected Isabella to be so blunt.

“Hell yeah, I want to see that!” Varric chugged down the rest of his ale and slammed his mug on the table with fervor. “Might even have to use it as some...inspiration. For my next novel.” He winked.

Anders grinned. “I’d like to see it, too. And if she needs healing afterwards, well, I have a gentle touch.”

Fenris narrowed his eyes. “Stop your uninvited advances, Mage.” He turned to the others. “I...I am not adverse, as you put it. In fact, I might quite like to see it. As long as Hawke consents.”

Isabella hooted with laughter. “Oh, Hawke more than consents. She went into graphic detail about it last night. Do you want to know what she told me? She has a ‘kink thing,’” she said, imitating Hawke’s voice. “She’s tired of always having to be the one in charge and she wants to be humiliated to release all her inhibitions. She said she wants me to strip her and bend her over a table and whack her ass until it’s red. Unless you object. Does anyone object?”

All three of their companions sat grinning in silence. 

“All right, then.” Isabella stood up off the table. “Hawke? Come stand over here and take your tunic and breastband off, please.”

Hawke swung her legs off of the table and moved to stand next to Isabella, so that the others were sitting on the table watching her. Her heart pounded with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment, and a tingle of wetness began to form between her legs.

“Come on now, we don’t have all night.” Isabella’s voice was playful yet stern at the same time. “Take them off, please.”

Hawke took off her tunic in one swift motion and let it fall to the floor behind her. She was left in her red breastband, and she could feel her nipples hardening against its fabric. Her friends--her audience--stared directly at her creamy flat stomach and tight muscles and the hardening peaks under her breastband.

Isabella moved behind Hawke and unhooked the red piece of fabric, letting it fall to the floor. Now Hawke was totally topless, and all three of her male friends were staring at her breasts for the first time. 

“Holy maker,” said Anders with a whistle. “Let me know if you ever need a healer’s touch for those.”

Isabella smiled. “Would you like to touch them? Hawke told me earlier that she wants that, too. She likes the idea of us groping her while we make her strip.”

Hawke felt herself getting wetter as Anders slid off the table. She smiled and leaned back into Anders’ touch, slightly, as he caressed her sides and cupped his hands under her breasts. He ran his fingers over them and played with her nipples, tugging and pinching them, until they turned rock-hard with arousal. And they weren’t the only hard thing in the room, she discovered, with Anders standing so close behind her.

He finally retreated to go sit with the others. They stared appreciatively at her half-naked form, and Hawke shivered with excitement. The air was slightly chilly, just enough to make her truly aware of how exposed she was. 

“Moving on now,” said Isabella. “Hawke? Trousers and smallclothes, please.”

Hawke felt a surge of excitement mixed with fear. She had touched herself to fantasies of an audience often, but had never actually stripped in front of a group before. She felt twinge of humiliation, but that just added to the slippery wetness dripping from her core. In one swift motion, she yanked off her pants and smallclothes and kicked them out of the way.

“Fuck.” Varric’s eyes grew wide.

Hawke bit back a soft moan. She never thought she would be this aroused, just from having her friends look at her. She never made a fuss about her appearance, but she knew she was fit and pretty, and she knew what she must look like to them. A smirk broke out on her face as she moved her fingers down to the tidy black curls between her legs and began to rub circles around her clit.

“Oh, fuck.” Anders drank in the sight. A low growl escaped the back of his throat. Fenris just sat in place, not saying anything, but he was smiling and that was a rare occurrence. 

“Turn around,” said Isabella lightly. “Let them see your ass.”

Hawke obeyed the command. She turned and faced the wall, so that her hard nipples pressed into the wall’s cool surface, and let drank in the sounds of their appreciative murmurs.

Isabella clapped her hands. “Time for business. Hawke, come lean over this chair.”

Isabella pulled a chair away from the table and led Hawke to lean over it, so that her ass was in the air, and her legs and upper half hung down from either side. Hawke could feel the wetness running down her leg, and she knew the others could see it too. She had never felt this exposed in her life.

Isabella began with a series of open-handed spanks. They stung, but in a way that made Hawke want more. She found herself grinding rhythmically against Isabella’s lap, which made the others jape and comment. The spanks made loud smacking sounds, and although Hawke was trim and fit, she could feel her ass jiggling in a way that made her blush. Isabella took a break and kneaded the flesh of her cheeks, giving their friends a full view of everything. 

Hawke allowed herself to sink into the erotic bliss of her humiliation. She was a rogue, a leader, a formidable figure in the city of Kirkwall who her friends followed without a second thought, and now here she was being exposed and embarrassed in front of all of them.

A moan of pleasure slipped out of her lips.

“You like that?” asked Isabella with a smirk. “All right, now that you’re all nice and pink and warmed up, we’re going to take this to the next level. Stand up and lean over the top edge of the chair, and play with your tits while I keep going.”

Hawke obeyed and climbed into the position, which gave everyone in the room a full view of her breasts in addition to the pink glow on her ass cheeks. She followed Isabella’s command, and began to tug and pull at her nipples while Isaballa rummaged around in the kitchen.

Isabella returned with a wide, flat wooden spoon, and paddled Hawke’s ass to a bright pink. Hawke moaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Isabella ordered her to touch herself while she got her ass beat, so Hawke’s finger worked feverishly to rub firm circles around her clit.

Hawke felt the tingling sensation grow inside of her, and soon she knew she would be at her peak. She felt herself gasp, and shudder, and of course Isabella knew what that meant. Isabella spanked harder in response, until Hawke cried out again, and then her orgasm burst and her thighs trembled until she was exhausted like a rag doll.

Isabella set the paddle aside and ran her fingers down Hawke’s sides, admiring how firm the flesh felt. She caressed Hawke’s breasts and stroked her nipples lovingly.

“Maker, that was hot,” said Isabella. She glanced up at the others. “Wasn't that hot?”

The men couldn’t speak, but they were grinning ear to ear and their eyes were full of lust.

“That was a damn good show,” said Isabella, “and it can continue to be one. I think Hawke wants to spend the rest of the night naked, but she can sit on my lap while we play another round of cards. Maybe strip poker this time.”


End file.
